I'm Lonely
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: A drabble of how a simple phrase has changed Mello so much.


Okay I wrote this drabble when I felt all sad cuz my friend had been gone for a month to Hawaii. I had like no contact with her! I was freaking out. I wrote this at 2am on the day she was coming home finally. why am I writing in past tense lol I just wrote in really quickly lol. So read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah rights go to rightful peeps and yeah if I owned it it woulda been like Light goes to school finds deathnote meets L and then falls in love and yeah gives up deathnote blah blah blah randomside story of MelloxMatt lol im rambling now so Bye...

* * *

I'm lonely. A simple statement. It tells so much though. Like that one time back at Whammy's...

**_X.X_**

I was always alone. I was fine on my own. I didn't need anyone. Until he came...

It was a rainy day, as always. I was in the playroom. Picking on Near like always. But then I saw a blur of reddish brown. I ignored it at first but then I saw it again. So I turned to whatever it was and saw a kid. About a year younger a little shorter than I and wore these ungodly goggles. In his hand he held a gameboy color. All he did was wave and look back at his game. I walked over and started to talk to him.  
"Hey who are you?"  
"Hi, I'm Matt. Your new roommate."  
"Roommate! I don't get roommates!"  
"Well then that sucks for you doesn't it." That's when I hit him. I just slapped him across the face. And he... he just sat there and acted like Nothing HAPPENED! So I hit him again. And again NOTHING! So I just kept hitting him until he got mad and hit me back. And Noone has ever dared hit me! I'm Mello for god's sakes! Maybe he was gonna be okay...

_xxxxxx_  
"Hey, so why do you just sit there and play that game anyway?"  
"I'm Lonely."  
"Ohh well you got a friend now so no more being Lonely Okay?"  
"Um Okay."  
And That's how we became friends just from that simple statement of I'm Lonely

**_X.X_**

Then there was later on when we were about 14. The second time I'm Lonely changed my life.

**_X.X_**

"Mello? Are you awake?"  
"MMMMMhmm."  
"Mello?"  
"What Matt?"  
"I'm Lonely."  
"Oh well why is that?"  
"You always have someone around you and your always dating and people always sleep in your bed so I guess I just want someone to sleep in my bed sometimes too."  
"Oh really well what about me?"  
"What? You mean you would sleep in my bed just to make me unlonely?"  
"Sure you are my friend after all." So I walked over to his bed and pulled the covers off and layed down next to him.  
"Hey Mello?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you... ever kissed someone?"  
"Umm Yeah why?"  
"Oh... No reason..."  
"What you want someone to kiss you?" *rumble rumble* "What was that?"  
"Y..Yeah"  
"Ugh here!" And then I kissed him. I just leaned over and kissed him. I had never kissed a guy before. I hadn't even thought about it! But it felt soo amazing!

**_X.X_**

That was the second time I'm Lonely had changed my entire life. The next time I heard those words were years later after I had left Whammy's and left Matt behind.

**_X.X_**

I was walking down a road showing off my newest all leather outfit. And I felt thirsty so I stopped at a small cafe'. Not some big city chain Cafe' no just some little unknown family run one. And I saw it that blur of reddish brown. I turned so fast I could swear it should have hurt. And there he was Matt my Matt. After that we went to his apartment and acted as if nothing had changed except maybe the mafia being around. One night soon after as we were laying down in his bed he turned toward me. "Mello I'm lonely."  
"Matt don't be lonely I'm here now and I'm not leaving this time."  
"You promise?"  
"Hows this as a promise?" And I kissed him and again and again I just kissed him over and over. I didn't stop at kissing him. I got him to open his mouth and then we were making out. Soon we were both shirtless. And soon after that naked and doing things oh so joyful. But I'm not thinking about that now.

**_X.X_**

The last time I'm Lonely has changed my life was seconds ago. As I drove down the road and watched the small screen as my friend, no boyfriend, no lover was shot to death. As he was shot and started to fall I whispered I'm sorry. My next thought was I'm Lonely... I know that is the last time I'm Lonely is going to change my life because if Takada doesn't kill me I'll do it myself. Then maybe me and my Matt will never be able to say I'm Lonely again...

* * *

How did you like it? Hmmmm? Review and all that kk byes! Oh I got a new cell phone and my background is mello eatin chocolate eeeeeeee so see ya!


End file.
